


Warm Hands Belong To Cold Hearts

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Barty's just fed up with Harry bein a little shit tbh, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Harry twisted slightly, planted his feet as he arched in to Barty's hold, pressing against the older wizards in a simply obscene way. “Oh no Barty,” he purrs, delighted with the others attention, “but you do, don't you?”





	

\---

“You think you're so special.” Barty snarls at the younger wizard, eyes manic and teeth bared as he presses the younger back against the cold unforgiving wall of the abandoned hallway, dust is kicked up under their shuffling feet and his wand presses against the pale throat of the wizarding worlds saviour.

Harry laughed, clear and with just an _edge_ that makes Barty pause, tongue swiping across his lips as he leans forward in interest, intrigue. The two wizards locked eyes, a _dare_ to whomever would take the next step in their dance, the smaller wizards smiled, _sharp_ and with promise.

Harry twisted slightly, planted his feet as he _arched i_ n to Barty's hold, pressing against the older wizards in a simply _obscene_ way. “ _Oh no_ Barty,” he purrs, delighted with the others attention, “but _you do,_ don't you?”

Barty snarls wordlessly as he presses his wand more firmly against the younger wizards throat but he couldn't help but lean in to the younger wizard just slightly, part of his mind distracted by just how _warm t_ he other was in the cold, unclean air of the abandoned hallway.

“And that's why you keep coming back _, isn't it Barty?”_

_\---_

 


End file.
